


Collage

by woahpip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Community: Hermione's Haven, Drabble, F/F, but that's not super established here, short character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: Pansy brushed off the sudden need to be in a picture. To be a point in the collage, pulling her girl close with one arm, being a part of her world.a drabble





	Collage

Pansy slips from Hermione’s bed early Sunday morning, hoping the girl is too hungover to chase her down.

Pansy knows she is a coward. It was established long before she went to a club and decided to tell a girl she used to know but never truly did, that she wanted women. 

She ended up saying a lot more that night. That she wanted women yes but she wanted freedom: from her parents expectations. From the person she was at 16. She should have been more embarrassed that she spilled her soul to a war heroine— one who lost much more in those years than Pansy had.

But Hermione hung on to her words, and Pansy decided that even if it was because of the alcohol, she’d carry the moments with her. She decided she’d use them to change.

It’s on her way out she notices the huge collage that decorates most of Hermione’s living room walls. They’re photos. Muggle and Magical, smooshed together. Some torn, some neatly cut into circles or decorated with scalloped edges. Pictures from Hogwarts stuck out the most; Pansy was stuck gazing at the smiles of the tiny golden trio, the shine from Hermione’s bucked teeth glittering on the photo paper.

Photos at the edges were more recent; Muggle polaroids from pub nights, one showing only half of the picture where it looked like Ron had his lanky arms slung around Hermione and Harry. A pregnant Luna Lovegood was a singular figure in another, her hair waving in the wind to onlookers, flowers weaved through the straps of her dress. Another group photo, with Luna in the same outfit, and Hermione in a sundress the color of grapefruit. Here, she was clutching Neville’s hand, chewing her bottom lip, then curling a half smile before the picture looped back to her chewing.

Pansy brushed off the sudden need to be in a picture. To be a point in the collage, pulling her girl close with one arm, being a part of her world. 

Her feet moved her towards the door, and she pulled it shut right before she remembered she could just Floo.

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble is my first for the HP fandom since I was in high school....if my prose seems clunky/weird, I'm a poet in my real life. I'm using this to experiment with my prose. This is my entry for Hermione Haven's bingo, square I2, but not my last time putting these two together.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
